Protection of a Lady
by KoMoose
Summary: What happens one day when Sophie is running earns in the company of Will Herondale and she is seen by a man from her past that she has prayed never to see again? What will William do... or more importantly what will Gideon do when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So I don't know if this story is done or not. I might continue it but I can't think of how, if you have any ideas let me know! So this is a story about Sophie/Gideon/Will/and the evil Mr. Wood, Sophie's old employer. No odd romances... Its set after Clockwork Prince but I haven't read Clockwork Princess yet so if I mess anything up I'm sorry :p_

_Well I hope you enjoy! Please REVIEW! _

_Oh and I own none of the characters. _

* * *

_Pick up new dress for Miss Gray _

French bread

Sophie studied the list in her hands twice to make sure she had everything she needed. When she was satisfied she folded the paper into her sleeve and secured her straw bonnet before reaching for the chair where her shawl was draped.

"Going out dear Sophie?"

"Yes." She answered and threw the shawl around herself.

"Alone?" Mr. Herondale asked in a truly curious voice. That gave Sophie pause and she turned to him. He was in his usual cloths, his black hair was slicked back with water as though he had just bathed, and he had an over-coat thrown over his shoulder as though he too were going out. He was starting to worry Sophie. Ever since Mr. Carstairs and Miss Gray announced their engagement Mr. Herondale had became… well, kind to everyone in the Institute and it seemed to Sophie that he was paying heed to be extra kind to her. _Making up for years of wrong doing, _Miss Gray had said one morning when Sophie addressed her about it.

"I just have to run a few errands before lunch." She produced her list as proof.

"Ahh…" Mr. Herondale mussed as he took the piece of paper from her. "Sophie," He asked. "Would you allow me to accompany you? I wish to go for a walk anyway and I'm sure Gideon would be in favor of it."

She had thought herself and Gideon so discreet in their feelings about each other. The new that they were not unnerved her a little. "Why do you say that?" She asked trying to sound casual.

"Well, a beautiful young woman such as yourself will be subjected too many a male gawkier and seeing as Gideon is… well what ever it is you two are to each other I feel I should protect you for not only the sake of your virtue but for his," He paused again, "pride" He decided. "As well."

Sophie was proud of herself for being able to take almost all of his mockery through out the years but the hits about her looks cut her deep. Her hand –on instinct- flew up to her hideous scar and she turned away from the vulgar boy before he could slight her any further. She prayed to any existing gods that he would just leave the insults at that, that he would leave her alone, but her prayers were not answered.

"Sophie!" He called out and she heard true regret in his voice, echoing, like his footsteps on the marble. He touched her arm lightly as though he was going to stop her but he didn't, she stopped for him. "Please, except my apology that was not meant to be taken as an insult."

"What was it meant to be taken as, Mr. Herondale?" She had to work to keep her voice even.

Mr. Herondale smiled sweetly… genuinely. "Well, some might take it as flattery."

She just stared and he took advantage of her by taking the basket out of her hands.

"Now, Miss Collins you may not leave me behind, not only do I have your basket." He produced a piece of paper from his coat pocket. "But I have your list as well." He held out his arm for her and seeing no other alternative she took it gingerly, as though touching something that might at any second bite her.

"Do you usually take this journey alone?" Mr. Herondale enquired as they made their way to the market place.

"I use too." She said and did not continue. Embarrassed about what Mr. Herondale might think on knowing that Gid… Mr. Lightwood now insisted on walking her everywhere, even whilst in the walls of the Institute. They turned on Washmen St. and the center of London opened up in front of them. For midday there were many people wondering about, most women and children, but a few ladies were accompanied by a gentleman as Sophie herself was. "You do not have glammer on do you?" She whispered to her companion, suddenly wondering if everyone else could see him as she could.

"I'm not sure." He whispered back, sounding taken aback. "If people start looking at you as though you're bonkers or if someone comes to take you away to a mental institute we will know that I do indeed have it on. But!" He added. "As it happens that people are not I think you are safe."

She couldn't help but smile softly at his teasing though she knew she should not.

It took them an hour and four stores to get everything on her list. Mr. Herondale had gotten bored to the point of telling her to meet him in the park when she was done getting Miss Gray's dress. She walked by an expensive dress shop just a block from the park to marvel at a silk dress in the window. It was beautiful, light blue with lace trim… Then her heart stopped. Theodore Wood stood in the store with a young woman on his arm. They were talking to the store clerk and at that moment Mr. Wood turn to look out the window and his eyes hit Sophie. A sharp pain cut through her cheek and she covered the scar with her hand, begging, pleading that he did not recognized her. She walked as fast as she could away from the store without running.

"Now is that you Miss Collins?" The voice cut through her more painfully then his knife had. She forced herself to keep walking. She knew it was rude, a man had addressed her but she couldn't turn around. She just couldn't. She cried out as a tan hand came down on her shoulder and a cold laugh hissed. "Don't be so jumpy, maple." Mr. Wood sneered his _pet name_ for her as she stared at him in shock and horror. He looked almost exactly the same as he had when his mother had thrown her out on the streets with a bleeding face all those years ago. "I didn't mean to scare you, love; I just had to make sure it was you." He looked her up and down slowly, his hand still on her shoulder, holding her to the spot. She remembered Gideon looking at her once from head to foot when she was all dressed up for a picnic they were to have together. The look was full of sweet kindness. This was not. The thought of Mr. Lightwood snapped her out of whatever trance Mr. Wood had placed over her.

"Please remover your hand, sir." Her voice squeaked.

Mr. Wood stared at her scar and did not remove his hands. "It healed up nicely for someone who should be living on the streets where she belongs." His hand tightened to the point of being painful.

"Let go of me." Sophie said again, trying to copy the hard tone Mrs. Charlottes sometimes bore.

Mr. Wood glared at her and his hand tightened on her shoulder making her squeak. "I think-"

"You should." Growled another male voice. Out of nowhere, as though he had walked strait out of thin air, Mr. Herondale was beside her, his hand gripping Mr. Wood's wrist so hard that it had gone from red to white in the mater on seconds. "Now." Nothing happened. "NOW!"

Mr. Wood dropped his hand and stared at Mr. Herondale with a look of awe and discussed. With another ice glare at Sophie he marched away without another word.

Mr. Herondale cussed quietly but Sophie could still hear him. "Damn drunk." He had said.

He thought Mr. Wood was a drunk… "Sophie, are you alright?"

"Please, William, if you care about me at all you will be quite and just start walking." She begged her voice thick with the tears she was holding back with all her might, she knew that at any moment her strength would give way and she wanted to be as far from that man as possible. _How, _she thought bitterly, _are there men like Teddy Wood and men like Gideon Lightwood in the same city… the same planet! Then men like William Herondale who are nasty one minute then the perfect gentlemen the next? How does it work?_

"You know," Mr. Herondale said as they hit the bridge only a mile from home. "That was the exact situation Gideon and the other Lightworm have been teaching you combat for. You could, _you should_ have been able to deal with that drunk without my inter…" He thought she should be stronger, braver… She broke. Her legs gave way and she crashed to the ground sobbing. "Sophie!" Mr. Herondale was at her side rubbing her arms and back. "Its okay, things like that always seem scarier then they are. Shh, it's over dear Sophie." He tucked a piece of hair back into place around her bun.

She ran her fingers across the lumpy scar that stretched from her eye to her lips. "It's not." She whispered. "I see him every time I look in the mirror."

Mr. Herondale did not move for a moment. "He…" He muttered, mimicking her he ran his own fingers over the scar, the hideous scar that… that… _hadn't served its purposes_.

"I'll meet you back at the institute." He said firmly.

"No!" Sophie shouted and grabbed at Mr. Herondale as he turned back the way they had come. "Please just leave him!" She squeaked.

"I won't let him get away with this."

She wasn't sure if he meant the scar or scaring her. Either way, she shuttered to think of how Mr. Herondale would make Mr. Wood pay.

"Please, please Will."

He looked down at her, not with pity but with a blazing anger as though this was all her fault. Then the anger transformed and he helped her up. "You are far too kind, Sophie. It's not good for you to be so, it is dangerous."

Will left Sophie near the kitchen. He meant what he had said and prayed that she would heed his warning, being that way would get her hurt… it already had. He knew exactly where he was going and he knew Sophie would hate him for it but he didn't care. He didn't knock. "We need to talk."

Gideon sat up and set his book down. "What about William."

"Sophie." Will told him all he had seen and all Sophie had told him. A fire set in Gideon and the more Will talked the more it grew. When he was done Gideon looked at the floor and stayed quiet as though trying to set it a blaze.

"Well?"

"What did he look like?" Gideon asked his voice no louder then a breath.

Will was taken aback by the question. "Umm…" He tried to think. "He was tall-ish, I mean I guess, maybe about 5/9 umm he had blond hair, small bone structure." Will tried to think more but that was all he had. "He looked like a weasel." He concluded.

"Theodore Wood." Gideon said his name like he was some sort of great demon. In a way he was. "Do you know where to find him?"

Will smiled. "What do you plan on doing, Mr. Lightwood?"

"Something I think you will approve of greatly but if we are found out… well we'll be in a whole lot of trouble not just with Sophie or Charlotte but with the Clave."

"Well then, let's make sure they do not find out."

"Gideon do you know where you're going?"

He didn't answer. He had been silent ever since they had snuck out of the Institute leaving Tessa to keep an eye on Sophie. Her words still rang in both their ears, never before had Tessa Gray shown any interest in violence but after Will told her what had happened and what they we're going to do she smiled and said, "Hurt him."

They turned down George St. and Will discovered where they were going. "Why are we going to the police station?"

"You have a better idea on how to find a mundane?"

The idea, _ask Sophie _flashed through his mind. "No." He admitted, "But how do you suppose we get them to tell us where he is?"

"My father has a connection I can call upon."

"Well…" Will said as the station loomed over them. "Go call upon him."

Gideon insisted on going in alone, which vexed Will to the point of wanting to hurt something. Almost 30 minutes latter he came back out with a piece of paper.

"Find him?" Will asked.

"The weasel lives in the Woods estate about a mile into the countryside to the north us."

"Alright then. Let's do this."

Gideon rolled up his sleeve and winched as Will touched the stele to it.

The Wood's Estate was bigger then either of them expected. It screamed wealth and power. They both could see servants moving this way and that through the windows. "Let's look around shall we?"

Gideon was staring at the house with a look of indifference.

"Gideon." Will said and Gideon looked at him. "Let's go." Will walked up to the front door and knocked. He hated being the distraction but Sophie was Gideon's so he allowed him to do the fun part. The door opened and a beautiful blond woman answered. She was dressed as a maid, her hair pulled back with only a few blond curls escaping. Her eyes were a sky blue and her cheeks were light red. She had the apprentice of a woman who should be the lady of the household not the maid of it.

"May I help you, sir?" She said in a wind chime voice.

"Yes ma'am," Will said smiling at her, causing her to blush. "I am here to see Mr. Theodore Wood; I heard this is his home."

The girl looked almost frightened. "Yes, but he's out in town at the moment and I do not know when he shall be back."

"Would I be allowed to wait for him?"

"No, sir." Her eyes went wide. "I am not allowed." She moved to the side of the door frame and Gideon slipped right through. _Give him hell, _Will thought.

"Okay, just let him know that Mr. Harris stopped by."

She smiled at him, "Oh course. Oh and Mr. Harris?" She called as he walked away. "May I pry and ask the nature of you business there so I may tell the master?"

Will gave her one last smile. "I owe him… lets say a current kind of debit and I had come to repay it. My I ask, is there a Mrs. Wood present?"

"There isn't one, sir," She looked sour, "There are many."

"Ahh… well good day to you miss."

The house inside was smaller then the outside suggested. A wooden staircase connected both floors. Gideon thought of how he should go about this, he had heard the servant, what if Theodore Wood brought his 'Mrs. Wood' home for the night? Or what if we stayed out all night? He had to get home before dinner or poor Sophie would suspect something. Gideon wondered what Tessa had told her, if she had noticed their absence. There seemed to be four other servants not counting the girl at the door. All were male. Gideon walked around, trying to put his plain into action. He walked in and out of rooms trying to think of what to do. _Will should be doing this, _he though,_ his mind works this way, mine does…_ The biggest room in the house was the kitchen. The stove was much smaller then the one at the Institute, a stew pot sat on top of it boiling. Hanging from the ceiling were pots and pans, and hanging on the hall as a line of knives ranging in size. _Which one_, he wondered, which one had Mr. Wood used to strike down who he though should have been his Sophie.

"I'll be out in a minute, Marcus." Called out a female voice. "I just need to check on the stew for the master's dinner."

_The cook…_ He hadn't seen the cook. An older woman of maybe forty came into the kitchen and walked right passed Gideon to the stove.

"Do we get any of your stew, Letty?" A man around the same age, judging by his voice called from behind the door. Gideon positioned himself at the door so he could slip through it when the woman, Letty, left. Letty stirred the stew, which smelled amazing, and then turned to leave.

"If you're good, Marcus." She teased. She pushed the door open half way and squeezed through it. Gideon grabbed the door and slide through as quickly as he could.

"Looks like the hinges are a little sticky." The man Gideon guessed was Marcus said. "I'll fix that for you latter." He bent down and pressed his lips Letty's forehead.

Gideon watched this sweet display for a moment before heading up stairs. There were four rooms all with locked doors. Finely he found an opened one at the far end of a hall that looked deserted. It was a bedroom with a canopy bed and a writer's desk. On the wall was a small painting of a woman in her 40's a man in his 60's and a boy around 16… a weasel faced blond boy. The front door slammed closed.

"Georgiana!" Called out a male voice.

"Yes master Wood?" Georgiana –the blond maid- replied.

"Is dinner ready?"

Gideon didn't listen to the rest of the exchange. He sat on the bed waiting for Mr. Wood to come to him. Time ticked on as he waited, but it was good to wait he decided he could deliberate what exactly he was going to do and how. Sophie flittered in and out of his mind as he waited. She was so beautiful and yet there was nothing he could do to make her see what he did, and it was because of this man. Gideon almost didn't hear the footsteps in the hall until they were right at the door. _Mr. Wood couldn't have such soft footing, _he thought to himself as the door creaked open.

"Don't attack me." Said the voice of Will Herondale. He came into the room and closed the door behind him. "Ferret face is almost done with dinner."

Gideon stared at him. "I thought you were going home?"

"And miss this?" Will hissed through a toothy smile. "Never!"

"And what pray tell does Sophie think you are doing?"

Will's smile faltered, "She wasn't there."

Gideon sat up. "What?"

"Tessa said she had gone for a walk."

Gideon couldn't put his finger on why he was so nerves, it's not like she never took walks alone. In fact she did it quite often… he didn't have time to finish his thoughts for Mr. Wood was coming up the stairs.

"Where do you want me?" Will asked.

The fact that he was asking to be told what to do shocked Gideon so much that he didn't have an answer. The door opened with a creak and Mr. Wood walked into the bedroom. Will walked silently to stand beside the desk. Mr. Wood sat on the bed and began untying the laces on his boots. He dropped them to the floor with a clunk and ran his hands through his hair then walked to the writers' desk, took out parchment and his quill and... Will flicked the bottle of ink. Hard, it flew strait into Mr. Wood's chest and covered his shirt in black. Will looked very pleased with himself.

"Bloody hell!" Mr. Wood yelled and tried to dab the ink away with a cloth.

Will gave Gideon a look that said, _now?_ Gideon shook his head.

"Mr. Cowen!" Mr. Wood yelled. There was no reply.

_What did you do?_ Gideon mouthed.

_Their fine, but they won't be bothering us. _He gave Gideon a triumphant smile and held up a little flask with a grayish liquid inside. Gideon didn't know what it was but if it didn't hurt them he didn't care.

"Mr. Cowen!" He yelled again, "Bloody hell," He muttered under his breathe, "Where is that…" He let his words dangle in to air as he stood up and began taking off his shirt.

Gideon slipped his foot behind his and pulled it forward. With a yelp Mr. Wood fell back into his chair looking startled. He tried to get up again and Will's hand came down on his shoulder. The man screamed and tried to get up but Will held him fast.

"Now, now, now…" Gideon said, allowing the son-of-a-bitch to hear him. "Don't get up."

Mr. Wood froze and stared at Gideon without seeing him. Then he screamed. "Cowen! Banker!"

"No ones coming Mr. Wood." Will hissed in his ear with a voice that made even Gideon shutter.

"Wh-wh-oo…" The man stuttered looking around wildly.

"The only name that is important is Collins." Gideon said softly.

Mr. Wood looked puzzled. "Collins… what Miss Collin?"

"That would be the one." Will said.

"What about h-her?"

"We're not very keen on what you did to her, this afternoon or all those years ago." Gideon snarled.

"All those years ago…" He thought for a moment. "The scar on her face? She deserved-"

The sound of Gideon's hand connecting with Mr. Wood's face was so loud it shook the foundation of the house. The man cried out in pain and held his face. His cheek bone broken.

"And you deserved that." Will said cheerfully.

Gideon thought that he was enjoying himself a little too much.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Mr. Wood cried out.

"Nothing." They said together and became still.

Mr. Wood looked around, jumping up from his chair and looking around franticly. Will was smiling like a little boy Christmas morning. Gideon was stone faced, looking down at the most pathetic excuse for a man that he had ever seen. The little weasel took a deep breath, unknown to the danger he was in and unknown to the fact that the two _ghosts_ were not going anywhere. Until they were satisfied. Mr. Wood walked to the other side of the bed as though he was walking over hot coals. The boys just stayed still and quite. Mr. Wood sat on the bed and looked as though he was about to throw up.

"_What do you want to do now?_" Will mouthed to Gideon.

Gideon tried to think, he hadn't thought this far ahead, which was a new thing for him. He shrugged. He looked outside the window to see the sun coloring the landscape a bright orange. "_Sophie will be wondering where we are._" He mouthed back.

Will looked disappointed. Then he gave one last dirty smile. "We'll be back." He hissed and smashed the window with the bottle of ink. Glass rained over the grass as Mr. Wood cried out as both boys jumped out the window leaving the man with his thoughts.

"So…" Will said as they walked to the house. "What do you think he's going to do?"

Gideon thought about it for a moment. "Bored up the house, move." He mussed.

"Then how do we…"

"We don't." Gideon said.

Will looked disappointed by this news. Gideon turned to him. "That man is going to live in fear for a very long time. He'll never be able to sleep at night, he'll be afraid in his own home."

Will smiled, "Psychological warfare."

"The fear of the unknown is worse then the known. By telling him that we'll be back he will forever be expecting us too, no mater where he goes and he will always be wondering _what will they do to me when they do come back_."

"You are a very malicious man Mister Lightwood, does Sophie know this about you?"

Gideon didn't respond right way, he was thinking of his Sophie, who never deemed herself beautiful –no matter what he told her- because of a scar that was given too her by a man because he couldn't have her. "I don't think so." He finely said.

The institute loomed over them as they walked up the steps. Gideon was about to open the door when Will grabbed his arm. "Are you really going to let him go? Just scare him a bit and let him be?"

Gideon looked at him. "I don't know yet."


	2. Part 2preview

_Hey guys... I'm so sorry I haven't posted, collage has taken up all my time and I just moved :P But I am (slowly) working on the sequel to "Protection of a Lady" and here is a sneak peek. Not sure when it will be finished, but just know that I am working on it and it WILL be finished I promise :) Comment what you think! _

_-KoMoose_

* * *

_**7 months latter**_

"Please come." Gideon said, prepared to get onto his hands and knees.  
Sophie just rolled her eyes and repeated herself. "It is improper, Gideon. You are a gentlemen and I am a servant. You must take someone more suitable, more…"  
"You're right." Gideon cut in. His face was twisted in thought. "You are right, as always Sophie."  
The words stung, he had finely come to his senses. She turned away from him, not wanting him to see the pain that reddened her cheeks. She closed her eyes tight but then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Miss Collins." Gideon said, turning her around to face him. "Will you accompany me to the Christmas party? It's at the mundane police chief's home, no one knows you in this crowd, you could be a princess if you wish and no one would contradict you." He stroked her cheek, from the tip of her temple to the base of her neck.  
"Gideon…" She stuttered. It felt as though he was setting her on fire, not only with his touch but with the fact that he truly wanted her to be with him tonight. Her. "I-"  
The door opened with a bang and the two jumped apart. Jem, Tessa, and Will came striding into the parlor. Jem and Will looked to be in deep conversation.  
"You can't just behead it!" Will sounded as though he was finishing a thought, he looked as though he would have continued but he stopped when he saw the couple.  
"Everything alright?" Jem asked. His voice sounded painfully sore.  
The three moved to the couch. Each in their own why demanding answers.  
"I'm just trying to convince Sophie to go to a party with me tonight." Gideon confided in them, to Sophie's great shock.  
Tessa's ears perked up. "A party?" She asked almost as excited as she would be if they were discussing books. "Where?"  
Gideon sat down beside her. "A mundane's home. The man is a… well I guess you could say he is an asset to my fathers and we are invited every year to his Christmas party. I must go out of kindness and I know for a fact that none of my family will be attending-" He looked sadly at Sophie. "And I don't wish to go alone."  
Sophie turned away from him and busied herself with lighting the fire. _Why must he be such a child about this?_ She knew –without hafting to look- that he was looking away from her. He never drew attention to how he felt, it was in his nature. She heard him speak to with Jem, Will, and Tessa but she couldn't make out a word. She wanted to go, with all her soul she did but it wasn't right.  
"It is decided then!" Jem's voice sounded. "We will all go."  
_Good_, Sophie thought. She poked at the fire. _At least he will have company._  
"I'm not sure Jem." Will said. "You're just getting over last night and Tessa's-"  
"Will, I have not left the institute in almost a month-"  
"And besides," Jem cut in, "This would be the last place anyone would look for her. A mundane's party? Why would anyone think to look there?"  
"True, it's probably as safe as the Institute." Gideon spoke at last.  
By the angels, did Sophie love his voice. It sent Goosebumps up and down her arms, she wanted to drown in his voice. She had always thought that she would never find a voice as sweet as Jem's and it was true, no voice was as sweet but Gideon's voice was more than sweet. She couldn't put a word to it; it was like hot soup when you were sick, or melted dark chocolate.  
"Tessa, can Sophie use one of your dresses?" The chocolate voice said… _Wait what?_


End file.
